La Fleur Du Mal
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS Yuri One-sided - Cadeau pour Pad'Chan - Malheureusement pour Millicent, qui avait fait passer son bien-être et ses rêves avant tout le reste, Sally-Ann était une Serpentard. Sally-Ann mentait comme elle respirait. Sally-Ann ne tenait jamais ses promesses, sauf si elles prédisaient souffrance et mort. Celles qu'elle lui avait faites ne comportaient rien de tout ça.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** La fleur du mal.

**Genre :** Romance à sens unique - Yuri. Prise de tête, souffrance psychologique (un peu).

**Résumé :** Malheureusement pour Millicent, qui avait fait passer son bien-être et ses rêves avant tout le reste, Sally-Ann était une Serpentard. Sally-Ann mentait comme elle respirait. Sally-Ann ne tenait jamais ses promesses, sauf si elles prédisaient souffrance et mort. Celles qu'elle lui avait faites ne comportaient rien de tout ça.

**Rating :** T (mais rien d'explicite)

**Pairing :** One-sided Millicent Bullstrode / Sally-Ann Perks..

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Euh… Ce OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** Bon… Ce OS est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu écrire… Pas spécifiquement avec ce pairing, pas spécifiquement avec ce fandom… J'en avais toujours eu envie mais sans avoir le courage de me lancer. Mais ça me tenait vraiment à cœur, alors après avoir revu le clip de _« All the things she said »_, du groupe Tatu, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancée.

J'ai encore une fois choisi des personnages secondaires, parce que je me sens beaucoup plus proche d'eux et qu'il est bien plus facile de travailler librement avec eux. Bref. Trêve de bavardages.

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx La fleur du mal xXx**_

* * *

x

Au bord des larmes, comme bien souvent ces dernières semaines, Millicent se rhabilla. En silence, elle prit le temps de refaire le lit, repositionnant correction traversin, oreillers et couvre-lit, puis traversa la pièce pour remettre les chaussures qu'elle avait précipitamment envoyé bouler quelques heures plus tôt. Un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui venait d'être le refuge d'un moment intime et Millicent fut hors de la salle.

A peine eut-elle claqué la porte derrière elle que cette dernière disparut. La jeune fille grimaça. Elle détestait utiliser la Salle sur Demande. Elle détestait ça… Et pourtant elle attendait chacun des moments qu'elle y passait avec une impatience de jour en jour plus difficile à contrôler.

Soupirant de lassitude, Millicent se mit à marcher, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Les muscles de sa nuque lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle était courbaturée dans tout le bas de son corps. C'était très certainement dû aux nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passées dans la Salle sur Demande, aussi elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle serait à nouveau sur pieds.

**oOo oOo**

« Dis-moi que tu as terminé la composition de Métamorphose, je t'en supplie ! », l'implora Sally-Ann au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin.

Millicent, épuisée, soupira.

« T'exagères, quand même... On a eu deux semaines ! », grogna-t-elle en sortant malgré tout le précieux parchemin de sa besace.

Sally-Ann sauta de joie, un magnifique sourire sur son visage, et Millicent sentit son cœur louper un battement.

« Ouais, je sais… », dit la jeune femme en haussant des épaules, désinvolte. « Mais j'ai eu d'autres chose à faire, et la Métamorphose n'a jamais été ma priorité. »

Ça, Millicent ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Sally-Ann se débrouillait toujours pour récupérer les travaux de ses camarades de Maison, allant même parfois jusqu'à demander ceux des Serdaigle. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle ne travaillait pas mais ses notes étaient toujours excellentes. Les professeurs ne pouvaient rien prouver non plus parce que les compositions qu'elle rendait étaient toujours différentes de celles qu'elle empruntait. Ça n'était pourtant pas comme si elle était stupide, non… Sally-Ann était brillante. Ses notes de classe le prouvaient. Elle était simplement trop laxiste…

« Au fait… Même heure, même endroit, ce soir. », dit-elle brusquement avant de s'éloigner de Millicent.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait jamais. Ça n'était pas nécessaire, puisque de toute façon elle n'avait aucun moyen de résister à Sally-Ann Perks. Elle ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Et Merlin savait qu'elle se détestait pour ça…

L'appétit soudain coupé, une boule dans la gorge, Millicent laissa son petit-déjeuner en plan et attrapa ses affaires. A grandes enjambées, elle quitta la Grande Salle et se précipita en direction des toilettes les plus proches. Après s'y être vidé l'estomac, elle se passa un peau d'eau sur le visage et en profita pour s'observer.

De longs cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, témoins de son manque de sommeil. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'habituée et ses yeux normalement bleus ne brillaient plus. Ils étaient ternes, éteints.

De rage, Millicent cracha sur son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus… Ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace la terrifiait et la dégoûtait à la fois. La Millicent qu'elle avait été n'existait plus, remplacée par la pâle copie d'elle-même qu'elle voyait à présent.

Avec un dernier regard à son reflet, la jeune Serpentard se dit qu'elle était comme les yeux qu'elle voyait. Terne. Eteinte.

Malheureuse.

**oOo oOo**

Elle y avait cru, pourtant. Elle y avait cru tellement fort… Elle avait été stupide. Les Serpentard ne tenaient jamais leurs promesses. A fortiori lorsqu'elles risquaient de leur faire perdre leur rang, leur famille, leur nom. Et pour les jeunes de Serpentard, en pleine Guerre Sorcière, il n'y avait que ça qui importait.

Malheureusement pour Millicent, qui avait fait passer son bien-être et ses rêves avant tout le reste, Sally-Ann était une Serpentard. Sally-Ann mentait comme elle respirait. Sally-Ann ne tenait jamais ses promesses, sauf si elles prédisaient souffrance et mort. Celles qu'elle lui avait faites ne comportaient rien de tout ça.

Elle aurait dû le savoir, pourtant. Sa réputation la précédait. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, ni croire aux belles paroles qu'elle lui disait. Mais pourtant… Elle le voulait tellement ! Elle qui lui disait l'aimer… Tsk. Idiote. Millicent ne savait cependant pas ce qui était le pire : y avoir cru, ou être restée avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle avait tout découvert.

Et Sally-Ann avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à cacher… Notamment le fait qu'elle n'était pas exclusive. La découverte des autres amants de Sally-Ann avait presque anéanti Millicent. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait même servi d'alibi à plusieurs reprises. Parce que ses sentiments à elle étaient vrais.

Oui, Millicent aimait Sally-Ann d'Amour. C'était pourquoi elle avait voulu croire les belles paroles de la Serpentard. Et elle avait eu le malheur de se confier à elle, après une journée particulièrement éreintante, dans la Salle sur Demande. Dès lors, le comportement de Sally-Ann avait changé. De douce et agréable, elle était passée à méchante et venimeuse. Millicent avait essayé de savoir à quoi tout ceci était dû, perdue et ne comprenant rien, mais la jeune fille s'était contentée de l'envoyer sur les roses. Après trois autres rejets, Millicent avait simplement abandonné l'idée de savoir.

Ce revirement de comportement l'avait quelque peu refroidie mais elle ne refusa pas les rendez-vous pour autant. Elle continua à rejoindre Sally-Ann dans la Salle sur Demande, où sa camarade Serpentard profita de son corps, encore et encore, mais en silence ces fois-là. Plus aucune parole n'était échangée pendant l'Amour – ou le Sexe, dépendamment du point de vue – et Millicent commença à éprouver un certain malaise.

Alors, une fois, elle avait essayé de… « Rompre ». Sally-Ann lui avait ri au nez, arguant du fait que Millicent ne pourrait jamais résister. Elle l'avait laissée partir, cependant, curieuse, railleuse. Et avait compté les jours.

Millicent n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps et, honteuse, était revenue vers Sally-Ann, la tête basse. La jeune femme avait ri, méchante, la trainant plus bas que terre. Mais elle l'avait reprise. Millicent n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. Une partie d'elle-même était humiliée par les mots de Sally-Ann mais l'autre partie sautait de joie à l'idée de la retrouver. Entre les deux, son cœur balançait _;_ tantôt dégoûté par les actes de Sally-Ann, tantôt euphorique à l'idée de la retrouver…

Depuis ce jour-là, Millicent faisait profil bas. Ses sentiments étaient plus que confus et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. D'un côté, elle voulait tout rejeter en bloc : oublier les paroles de Sally-Ann, ses déclarations, ses gestes équivoques. De l'autre, elle voulait se jeter à corps perdu dans cette relation pourtant malsaine, envoyant sa raison et son corps aux orties.

Mais Millicent n'était pas masochiste et, malgré les sentiments qui lui restaient, elle se surprenait de plus en plus à penser que laisser tomber Sally-Ann était la solution à tous ses problèmes…

**oOo oOo**

Ce soir-là, après avoir terminé sa dissertation de Potions, Millicent sortit de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Sa tête était vide et pourtant la jeune fille ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. A vrai dire, elle y avait pensé depuis le petit-déjeuner et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la terrifiait. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à la respecter.

Le pas légèrement tremblant, Millicent prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'elle atteint le septième étage, elle repéra la porte y menant : Sally-Ann était déjà là et l'attendait. La jeune Serpentard s'arrêta pour respirer un instant.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Millicent se répéta ces mots en boucle afin de calmer le début de stresse qui montait en elle. Puis elle reprit sa marche, déterminée.

**oOo oOo**

« J'ai failli t'attendre ! », claqua Sally-Ann à la minute où Millicent mit les pieds dans la pièce.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais ses épaules se tendirent très nettement.

« Je te parle ! »

Millicent s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et jeta un regard dégoûté à ce qu'elle voyait. Un lit gigantesque, sans draps ni couvertures, occupait la moitié de la Salle sur Demande. Les murs étaient vierges, blancs, impersonnels. Le tout était froid, aseptisé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas d'élément romantique ni sentimental, ni rien qui semblait amener un tant soit peu de chaleur. Tout ceci prouvait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. La jeune fille sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage et fit un pas en arrière.

Sally-Ann s'arrêta de vitupérer lorsqu'elle remarqua son trouble. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage et elle quitta le lit pour se rapprocher de Millicent. Lorsqu'elle voulut la toucher, la jeune fille recula encore d'un pas pour se mettre hors d'atteinte et lui jeta une œillade blessée.

« Je veux qu'on arrête. », déclara Millicent, neutre.

Sally-Ann accusa le coup, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ricana méchamment.

« On a déjà fait ça. », lui rappela-t-elle durement, un sourire cruel sur son magnifique visage. « On sait toutes les deux comment ça s'est terminé. »

Millicent déglutit bruyamment.

« Je veux qu'on arrête. », répéta de manière plus forte. « Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Sally-Ann pouffa, mauvaise.

« Tu n'en es pas capable, pauvre sotte ! », assena-t-elle, pernicieuse.

Ces mots semblèrent allumer un feu en Millicent. Bien que Sally-Ann eut été particulièrement perfide avec elle, elle n'en était jamais venue de façon aussi peu détournée aux insultes, se contentant de la ridiculiser à travers ses gestes et son comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein _!?_ », continua-t-elle d'aboyer, monstrueuse. « Tu crois que j'aime perdre mon temps avec toi, peut-être _!?_ Si je t'ai choisie toi, c'est bien parce que tu ne peux rien me refuser ! Tu es aussi stupide qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Millicent serra les dents, encaissant chacun des mots que la Serpentard utilisait contre elle. Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refusait. _Pouvait_. Mais à présent, c'était un temps révolu.

« C'est exact. Je ne pouvais rien te refuser quand nous avons commencé à nous voir. », murmura-t-elle doucement, tristement, avant d'élever la voix. « C'est terminé. Tout ça, nous deux, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu un, c'est terminé. Je me libère de ton emprise, je t'envoie au Diable. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu m'aimes ! », cria Sally-Ann, et Millicent fut, l'espace d'une seconde, désolée pour elle.

« Je l'étais. Ton comportement à mon égard, tes insultes… Tout ceci… », mentit-elle sans trembler en montrant l'ensemble de la pièce de son bras gauche. « Tout ceci… L'ensemble a achevé les derniers sentiments que je pouvais avoir pour toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! », répéta la jeune Serpentard.

Là-dessus, elle se jeta sur Millicent pour l'embrasser de force. Millicent ne réagit même pas, ne tenta même pas de la repousser. Elle ne fit rien, et Sally-Ann la lâcha, rageuse, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu ne me quittes pas ! », cracha-t-elle, rouge de honte en ramassant ses affaires. « On ne me quitte pas ! C'est moi qui te quitte ! »

A ces mots, Millicent haussa les épaules, complètement lasse.

« Je te le ferai regretter, foi de Perks ! », jura Sally-Ann.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde… », statua Millicent, blasée.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande claqua et la jeune fille s'effondra contre un de ses murs blancs, dépourvue de toute énergie. Elle se sentait vide, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait quitté Sally-Ann, enfin. De toute façon, elle avait anéanti le reste de sentiments que Millicent avait pour elle… Ça n'aurait pu durer guère plus longtemps.

La Serpentard soupira et se remit debout. Une dernière fois, elle laissa son regard couler sur la pièce. Cela la conforta, une fois de plus, dans le fait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Alors une dernière fois, la porte se referma, emportant au hasard avec elle une année entière de la vie de Millicent, sans que cette dernière ne trouve quoi que ce fût à y redire, enfin libérée.

x

* * *

Vendredi 24 Aout - 16 h 00.


End file.
